


Taelan and Dorian: Running Out of Time

by KayaniAmber



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayaniAmber/pseuds/KayaniAmber
Summary: A response to the headcanon writing prompts on Reddit:  "Why do you fight like you're running out of time?"https://www.reddit.com/r/dragonage/comments/9zz5wa/spoilers_alloctime_to_be_storytellers_the_dragon/A moment between Taelan and Dorian in the elven ruins in the Crossroads during Trespasser.





	Taelan and Dorian: Running Out of Time

Prompt 5: "Why do you fight like you're running out of time?" 

“Keep moving,” Taelan ordered, leaning on his staff for support for a moment, breathing heavily. Cole vanished, moving further along the path. 

“You okay, Boss?” Iron Bull asked, concerned. 

“Go,” Taelan growled. The qunari nodded and threw Dorian a look, slightly tilting his head to the side. The mage nodded at him and Iron Bull turned and jogged to catch up with Cole. 

“Taelan,” Dorian called gently. He quietly walked over and stood beside the elf, letting him support his weight against Dorian's body. Taelan sighed tiredly.

“We should...keep moving,” he whispered, his breathing still labored, looking ahead to where Iron Bull and Cole were waiting. 

“Taelan, you're exhausted, at least sit for a...”

Taelan spun around to face Dorian, backing away from him. 

“Are you a Spirit Healer now?” he spat angrily, pacing like a caged animal. “Tell me, what else should I be doing, since you insist on being a mother hen?” Dorian narrowed his eyes.

“You can be angry at me for many things, Taelan Lavellan, but _do not_ ever be angry with me for being concerned about you,” Dorian countered. “Especially when something is clearly wrong.”

Green strands of magic swirled around Taelan's left hand, causing his hand and forearm to noticeably swell. Taelan dropped to one knee and cried out in pain. Dorian took two steps towards him and stopped as Taelan unleashed his Mark off in the distance.

“Dorian!” Bull called out from the alcove. The human waved him off, running over to the still kneeling elf. Bull stepped forward to go help, every bit as concerned as Dorian, but was stopped by Cole's hand on his arm.

“No,” Cole quietly commanded. “We make the hurt worse, Dorian makes it better.” The qunari growled in frustration, but did not fight Cole.

Taelan shook his head and fell backwards, landing on his rear on the floor. Dorian sat on his knees next to him and held his right hand.

“I'm sorry,” the elf whispered. Dorian gently wiped the tears off Taelan's face. “I'm sorry I snapped at you like that.” 

“What's bothering you, Amatus? Why has your magic been so...careless since we came in here?”

“Careless?” Taelan echoed, somewhat offended. Dorian nodded.

“Normally you are so careful and precise with your hand and staff work...meticulous, even. Since we came into the ruin you've been anything but. Your casting is...” he paused a moment and searched for the right words, “rushed. Panicked. Like you're...” Dorian's eyes went wide in realization as he looked down at Taelan's left hand. “Like you're running out of time.” 

A cold, empty, dark feeling settled in Dorian's stomach. He gently lifted the elf's chin. Taelan closed his eyes, trying to stop his tears, but failed miserably. His arm swelled and he discharged the Mark off in the distance again. 

“Talk to me,” Dorian whispered, struggling with his emotions. “Please.”

“It's getting worse,” Taelan whispered. “I can't contain it much longer.” Unable to contain his feelings, Taelan allowed himself to break down for a moment. Burying his face in Dorian's chest, he held the human tight and cried.

_Dear, Maker. I know you and I have had our differences in the past_...Dorian wrapped his arms around the elf and kissed his hair, closing his eyes and resting his cheek on the elf's red hair. 

_Please don't take him now. Not Taelan._

“I'm scared, Dorian. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you,” he sobbed.

_Not like this._

“I love you,” Dorian whispered, kissing him again.

_Let him go home to his wife, their children...his clan._

“I love you,” Taelan whimpered.

_Please don't let him die here trapped halfway in the Fade to wander in torment for all eternity._

Dorian's eyes opened slowly. He suddenly had an idea. 

“Your Mark is worse around elven artifacts and ruins, right?”

Taelan nodded, sniffling. Dorian smiled and used his cape to clean the elf's face. 

“Then slow down your casting, I'll stop using Haste, and it should give you less trouble. Cole?” Dorian called. 

“Yes,” Cole answered, appearing beside them. “Yes, it should slow down the Mark. We need to find Solas. He will know what do to, he wants to help. The Mark will not stay quiet for much longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't how the story goes in my head. I tend to keep things as close to in-game canon as possible. I tweaked it just to fit the prompt. Though, there probably is an "off camera" conversation along these lines between the two of them.


End file.
